


Herran tahto

by CreateVision



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bible Quotes, Harry Hart is Dead, M/M, POV Percival, Roxy Is a Good Bro, V-Day, james is dead
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Alistair toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että tuo kestäisi. Hän ei ikinä haluaisi Harryn ja Eggsyn kokevan menettämisen tuskaa. Harry laittoi kätensä Eggsyn selälle ja silitti. Alistair tunsi pienen värähdyksen selässään. Kukaan ei koskenut häntä, mutta silti… joku kosketti.”James…” hän kuiskasi ihan hiljaa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lisää Kingsman ficciä :D One-shottia ihaniin kevätpäiviin. Haluun nostaa esiin tässä Kingsman fandomin ihanuuden; fandom keksii backstoryn ja persoonallisuuden hahmolle, joka oli ruudulla ehkä jtn minuutin. Hihii rakastan Percivalia(eli Alistairia). Päätin kirjottaa tästä vähän erikoisesta ns. crack-shipistä teille. Nauttikaa!

_Sinun on päivä, sinun on yö_  
_Sinä valmistit valon ja auringon_  
\- Ps. 74:16

Näin Alistair lausui aina iltaisin, ennen kuin kävi nukkumaan. Se ei ollut rukous, mutta sillä oli jokin yhteys itse yhteen Herraan. Ehkä hän vain toivoi, ettei kenenkään tarvitsisi kokea sitä samaa kohtaloa, jonka hän koki; menettää rakkaansa. Jokainen oli varmasti menettänyt jotain. Jotkut olivat menettäneet elämänsä rakkauden, toiset taas olivat menettäneet heidän lempikukkamaljakkonsa, koska vaimo teki siitä hätälahjan serkulle. _Ohimenevää_ , sanovat toiset. Alistair ei sanonut näin. Miten tämä muka oli ohimenevää? Hän oli itkenyt nyt melkein koko viikon. Hänen rakkaansa kuoli vasta. _Rakkaani kuoli_. Ihminen, jota hän rakasti eniten. Niin, niin… niin tietysti.

Ja nyt kun Alistair istui rentona omassa tuolissaan, lukien Raamattua ääneen veljentyttärelleen Roxylle, hän tuli ajatelleeksi rakastaan joka hetki.

  
”Jos kulkiessasi tapaat puusta tai maasta linnun pesän, jossa on pojat tai munat ja emo makaamassa poikien tai munien päällä, niin älä ota emoa poikineen, vaan päästä emo lentämään ja ota vain pojat, että menestyisit ja kauan eläisit”, hän luki. Roxy kuunteli, hän oli alkanut kuunnella, mutta silti hän ei kuullut mitään. Hän kuuli, muttei kuunnellut.

  
”Setä… miksi sinä aina luet Raamattua?” Roxy kysyi. Alistair lopetti lukemisen ja nosti katseensa, riisuen hiukan lasejaan.

  
”En ymmärrä. Tämä on sivistävä kirja”

  
”Sinä ajattelet aivan toisella tavalla, kuin tuo kirja, setä”, Roxy sanoi. Alistair sulki Raamatun ja laski sen pöydälle. Hän otti melkein jäähtyneen teekuppinsa käteen.

  
”Kerrohan siitä kirjasta, jonka luit viime viikolla”, Alistair pyysi. Naurahdus pakeni Roxyn huulilta ja hän kysyi:

  
”Onko pakko?”

  
”Mikä sen nimi olikaan?”

  
” _Fifty shades of grey”_

 _  
”_ Ajatteletko sinä samalla tavalla, kuin se kirja?” Alistair kysyi.

  
”No en tietenkään! Luin sen mielenkiinnosta ja se oli tosi, tosi ällöttävää. En lue enää koskaan mitään sellaista”, Roxy nauroi. Alistair hymähti vain pikkuisen huvittuneena.

  
”No niin”, hän sanoi, ”ehkä opit tänään taas uusia asioita”. Alistair nousi ylös ja käveli keittiöön. Roxy vilkaisi raamattua ja sitten kuvaa pöydällä. Hän huokaisi kaivaten.

  
”Tiedät, miksi olen täällä. Olet fiksu, koska olet Kingsman”, Roxy sanoi ja käveli keittiöön setänsä perässä, ”isä pakotti minut tänne, pitämään seuraa sinulle. Hän halusi varmistaa, että sinulla on kaikki hyvin”

  
”Onko sinulla kaikki hyvin?” Alistair kysyi. Roxy kohautti vain olkapäitään.

  
”Minulla on ikävä Jamesia. Hän oli tosi mukava ystävä meille… pidin siitä, kun hän tuli aina jouluna ja kiitospäivänä käymään”, hän sanoi. Alistair nyökkäsi vain, yllättävän tyynenä.

  
”Minulla on kaikki hyvin, Roxanne. Kerro veljelleni terveisiä”

* * *

 

 _Rohkaiskaa ja vahvistakaa toinen toistanne_  
_Ja niinhän te teettekin_  
\- 1. Tess. 5:11

* * *

 

Seuraavan kerran Alistair tunsi lämpöä ja kipinää yhtenä normaalina iltapäivänä. Hän ja Roxy juttelivat ihan normaalisti Kingsmanin tulevista haasteista. Alistair vain katseli samalla ikkunasta ulos ja siirsi katseensa ovelle, jossa Harry ja hänen siipiensä suojissa oleva oppilas juttelivat. Siellä hän näki ja tunsi sen lämmön, jonka hän oli itse kokenut pari vuotta sitten. Harryn ja Eggsyn ikäero oli iso, mutta silti se lämpö tuntui ihanalta. Alistair halusi olla osa tuota lämpöä. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että tuo kestäisi. Hän ei ikinä haluaisi Harryn ja Eggsyn kokevan menettämisen tuskaa. Harry laittoi kätensä Eggsyn selälle ja silitti. Alistair tunsi pienen värähdyksen selässään. Kukaan ei koskenut häntä, mutta silti… joku kosketti.

  
”James…” hän kuiskasi ihan hiljaa.

  
”Setä?” Roxy kysyi. Alistair katseli vain Harrya ja Eggsya. Hän vilkaisi hitaasti Roxya.

  
”Kaikki on hyvin. Muistin vain… Jamesin”, Alistair sanoi hiljaa. Hän katseli taas ulos ikkunasta, siirtämättä katsettaan Eggsyyn tai Harryyn.

* * *

 

 _Opeta meitä laskemaan päivämme oikein_  
_että saisimme viisaan sydämen_  
-Ps. 90:20

* * *

 

Alistairin pelko tuli liian nopeasti toteen. Hän istui silloin kotona tekemässä ruokaa, kun hänen laseistaan kuului pieni piipitysääni. Alistair riisui normaalit lasinsa ja otti Kingsmanin lasit taskustaan. Hän asetti ne nenälleen ja kuunteli. Lautanen tippui hänen kädestään lattialle.

  
”Percival? Kaikki hyvin?” Merlin kysyi. Alistair ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän siirsi katseensa ikkunaan. Oliko Eggsy tällä hetkellä yksin?

  
”On, kaikki on hyvin”

  
”Sinä ja Harry ette tainneet olla kauhean läheisiä?” Merlin kysyi. Alistair pudisti päätään. Hän hädin tuskin tunsi Harryn. Mutta hän tunsi Eggsyn tunteet, hän oli tuntenut ne kerran elämässään ja tunsi edelleen.

  
”Tulen heti päämajaan”, Alistair ilmoitti ja riisui lasinsa. Hän pisti omat lasinsa takaisin naamalleen ja nojasi pöytään. Mitä Eggsy tekisi nyt? Itkisikö hänkin yksin huoneessaan ja yrittäisi parhaansa mukaan kerätä itsensä? Alistairin jalat ja kädet tärisivät. Miksi tämä tuntui niin pahalta? Ei tämän kuulunut tuntua…

  
”Merlin, en voi osallistua tehtävään henkilökohtaisista syistä”, Alistair ilmoitti lopulta lasien kautta Merlinille. Merlin hyväksyi tämän syyn. Olisikohan Arthur hyväksynyt sen? Alistair halusi miettiä tätä kunnolla. Hän laittoi itselleen teetä ja käveli olohuoneeseen. Hän kävi makaamaan sohvalle ja nukahti lopulta siihen.

* * *

 

 _Heikkouskoista hoivatkaa_  
_rupeamatta väittelemään mielipiteistä_  
-Room. 14:1

* * *

 

Alistair heräsi 12 tunnin nukkumisen jälkeen. Hänellä oli tosiaan univelkaa aika paljon. Hän ei ollut saanut kunnolla nukuttua viimeisen vuoden aikana, Jamesin takia. Alistair nousi istumaan ja katseli ihmeissään ympärilleen. Verhot oli vedetty ikkunoiden eteen. Ulkona oli kuolemanhiljaista. Yleensä autot ajoivat kovaa vauhtia hänen talonsa ohi ja ne aiheuttivat melua niin päivisin, kuin öisin. Kello näytti olevan 13. Alistair nousi ylös ja nappasi takkinsa. Hänen pitäisi käydä kaupassa. Ruoka oli palanut pohjaan ja jostain oli hankittava illaksi ruokaa.

Alistair käveli ovelle ja meinasi avata sen. Mutta ovi oli lukossa. Ei hän ollut napsauttanut ulko-ovea lukkoon. Hän painoi korvansa ovea vasten ja kuuli ulkoa pientä piipitysääntä. Silloin kuului kova kolahdus vasten ovea ja Alistair lennähti selälleen lattialle. Hän nousi äkkiä ja juoksi ikkunaan. Alistair kurkisti verhon takaa ja huomasi ihmisten hakkaavan toisiaan kadulla. Joku hakkasi Alistairin ovea ja yritti saada sen auki. Alistair juoksi yläkertaan ja otti aseensa. Hän meni makuuhuoneeseen ja lukitsi oven. Hän kokosi pienen, nopean barrikadin ovelle, etteivät tappajat pääsisi hetkeen huoneeseen. Alistair vilkaisi ikkunasta. Ulos hän ei voisi mennä. Jokin ulkona, ehkä jokin kaasu, sai ihmiset tappelemaan keskenään ja jopa tappamaan toisensa. Hän otti lasinsa ja yritti ottaa Merliniin yhteyttä.

  
”Merlin, mitä ulkona tapahtuu?” Alistair kysyi. Linjasta kuului helpottunut huokaisu.

  
”Arthur ei puhunut sinulle mitään siitä sekopääsuunnitelmasta. Olet siis nyt kotona?”

  
”Olen. Ja olen ollut viimeiset 24 tuntia. En ole nähnyt Arthuria hetkeen”, Alistair sanoi. Hän kuuli juoksuaskelia portaista. Voi helvetti…

  
”Hän ei siis voinut houkutella sinua mukaan. Mutta pysy turvassa, älä päästä ketään taloosi. Äläkä kuuntele sitä piipitystä. Ota korvatulpat tai jotkut, mutta älä altistu piipitykselle. Eggsy korjaa tämän”

  
”Onko Eggsy siellä? Miten hän voi?” Alistair kysyi ja juoksi yöpöydän luo. Hän otti korvatulpat ja laittoi ne korviinsa.

  
”Hän voi ihan hyvin. Minun on mentävä, Eggsylla ja Roxylla on kädet täynnä töitä”, Merlin sanoi.

 

”Odota, odota Merlin! Kävitkö laittamassa oveni lukkoon? Ja verhot ikkunani eteen? Koska minä en…” Alistair sanoi ja vilkaisi suljettuja verhoja.

  
”En tietenkään! Luulin sinun ja muiden Kingsmanien kuolleen. Minun on oikeasti mentävä”, Merlin sanoi ja sulki linjan. Alistair vilkaisi verhoja. Hän sulki korvistaan paukkeen ovellaan. Hän istui hiljaa nurkkaan. Totta kai oli tyhmää ajatella, että se olisi ollut… Ehkä Eggsy tai Roxy tai joku muu, joka tiesi kännyköistä, olisi voinut laittaa oven lukkoon tai verhot ikkunoiden eteen. Ei se voinut olla James. Hän oli kuollut. Silloin Alistair säikähti, kun joku iski kirveen oven läpi. Hän nappasi aseen täriseviin käsiinsä. Harvoin hän pelkäsi, mutta nyt… hän oli kauhuissaan. Hän nappasi kännykänsä ja huomasi, että siitä oli irrotettu Sim – kortti. Hän onnistui onneksi äänittämään. Hän laski kännykän varovasti lattialle ja painoi äänitysnappia.

  
”Roxy… jos kuulet tämän, niin olet rakas. Älä pelkää, mi… minä… minä pelkään ihan helvetisti. Olet tosi rakas. Jos veljeni ja hänen perheensä on vielä elossa, sano heille, että rakastan heitä ja… pidä huolta Eggsysta. Tiedän, miltä hänestä tuntuu. Hän on vielä niin nuori ja…” Alistair selitteli melkein itkuisena. Hän katseli ovea hetken hiljaa ja näki jonkun naisen tuijottavan häntä kirveen tekemästä aukosta. Alistairin mieleen tuli se ilta, kun hän katseli _Hohtoa_ Jamesin kanssa ja he molemmat näkivät painajaisia seuraavana yönä. Se oli silloin hauskaa, mutta nyt tämä oli liian karmivaa. Alistair avasi varovasti suunsa ja sanoi nopeasti:

  
”James, rakastan sinua. Rakastan sinua ihan älyttömän paljon ja jos sinä todella tulit laittamaan oven lukkoon ja verhot kiinni ja irrottamaan Sim – korttini… sinä… sinä halusit vain suojella. Ja sinä todella suojelit minua, rakkaani. O-olen tulossa luoksesi, lupaan sen…” Alistair suukotti kihlasormustaan ja puristi asetta kovemmin kädessään. Silloin hakkaaminen loppui ja nainen barrikadin takana tiputti kirveensä.

  
”Sir? Oletteko kunnossa?” nainen kysyi. Alistair irrotti varovasti korvatulppansa. Hakkaaminen oli loppunut ja piipitysääni myös.

  
”O-olen… oletteko te?” Alistair kysyi ja nousi ylös. Hän juoksi ikkunalle ja katsoi verhojen takaa. Muutkin ihmiset olivat palanneet takaisin normaaleiksi. Alistair huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän meni auttamaan ihmisiä ulos, kun Merlin antoi lasien kautta luvan.

* * *

 

 _Ja uskovaisten suuressa joukossa_  
_oli yksi sydän ja yksi sielu_  
 _eikä kenkään heistä_  
 _sanonut omaksensa mitään siitä,_  
 _mitä hänellä oli_  
 _vaan kaikki oli heillä yhteistä_  
\- Ap.t. 4:32

* * *

 

”Mielestäni hautajaistilaisuus oli kaunis”, Roxy sanoi hänen ja Alistairin kävellessä kotiin.

  
”Harry sai sellaiset hautajaiset, kun hän ansaitsi. Eggsy piti hyvää huolta, että hänet saatettiin kunnialla loppuun saakka”, Alistair sanoi.

  
”Onko tuo taas jokin ote Raamatusta?”

  
”En enää lue Raamattua”, Alistair ilmoitti ja katseli syksyisiä Lontoon katuja. Roxy katsoi häntä yllättyneenä.

  
”Etkö usko enää itse Herraan ja hänen tahtoonsa?”

  
”En ole koskaan uskonutkaan. Jumala on asettanut seuraajilleen tietyt tavoitteet, joita minä en valitettavasti pysty täyttämään. Yksi niistä on kihlautuminen miehen kanssa”, Alistair sanoi. Roxy hymyili hieman ja vilkaisi Alistairin kädessä olevaa kihlasormusta.

  
”Minä en usko, että Jumalaa on olemassa”, Roxy sanoi, ”hän ei olisi antanut tuon Valentinen suunnitelman tapahtua, vaikka siinä oli tietty Nooan arkki – syndrooma”

  
”Ei Herraan kannatakaan uskoa, vaan Herran enkeleihin. Koska heitä on varmasti olemassa”

  
”Mistä sinä tiedät?”

  
”Minä vain tiedän, Roxanne”

  
”Epäiletkö, että James olisi tullut enkelinä laittamaan ovesi lukkoon, poistamaan Sim – korttisi ja laittamaan verhot ikkunasi eteen?” Roxy kysyi pikkuisen huvittuneena.

  
”Onko se sinusta hullusti ajateltu?”

  
”Ei… Meillä jokaisella on varmasti oma suojelusenkeli”, Roxy sanoi ja vilkaisi Eggsyn taloa, jonka ohi he juuri kävelivät, ”Eggsy taisi saada sellaisen myös…”

* * *

 

 _Mutta kaiken tämän lisäksi_  
 _pukeutukaa rakkauteen_  
 _mikä on täydellisyyden side_  
\- Kol. 3:14


End file.
